Various techniques have been utilized to deliver flowable condiments to customers of eating establishments such as restaurants and hot dog stands. Flowable condiments include various items such as catsup, mustard, mayonnaise, relish, tartar sauce, cheese, sauces, and the like.
A condiment delivery system must deliver the condiment under pressure and be capable of passing particulates commonly found in some of the condiments, such as blue cheese and relish. It is also important that the system deliver no more than a maximum volume of the condiment during each actuation of the system because otherwise there is a danger of spillage and excessive product loss resulting from keeping of the system in an actuated state for too long a period.
One system for delivering condiments is manually actuable to deliver a known volume of the condiment. However, the reset time, i.e. the time delay before the system can be manually actuated again is longer than desired.
In addition, condiment dispensing systems are to be kept clean, and are often subjected to periodic cleaning. It would be advantageous to provide for the cleaning of a condiment dispensing system which is effective and results in reduced system downtime.